


Shiver

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cold, F/M, Foreshadowing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the runaways recover from their New York adventure, Chase worries about a close call and fears for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Runaways was created by Brian K. Vaughan and Adrian Alphona, and belongs to Marvel Comics.

“I think Cloak brought some of that New York air with him when he ‘ported us back here,” Gert said with a shiver as she entered the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend. “I’m still freezing.”

“Next time, I’m blowing my cash on my own winter clothes,” Chase replied, tugging at the fur-lined collar of the old aviator jacket he had swiped from Father Lantom’s donation bin. “I smell like old people.”

Gert sat on the edge of their unmade bed, not even bothering to strip off her coat and shoes. A weary sigh escaped her lips. “I’ve heard of jet lag, but what is this— _cloak lag_?”

Chase abandoned the jacket and the ugly poof-ball hat atop a pile of his unwashed clothing, where they would never see the light of day again. “You all right?” he asked, raising a curious eyebrow. 

Her head bowed, Gert nodded. “I’m just cold.”

Chase hopped onto the bed, lying sideways so that he could look at her face. His jaw clenched. “You’re not just shivering. You’re shaken up.”

“It’s nothing. Relax.” Gert removed her glasses, setting them gently on the nightstand next to the frog-shaped alarm clock. Chase thought she was deliberately avoiding his gaze.

He chewed his bottom lip. “Nothing else happened to you, did it? Like, no one _said_ anything, right?”

Gert whirled around, nearly swatting him in the face with her hair. “What are you talking about?”

Now it was Chase’s turn to be evasive. Though he felt vindicated by his rejection of Nico’s embrace, he couldn’t quite shake the memory of her perfume. He was mad at himself for slipping up. If Gert knew _anything_ about Nico’s indiscretion he would definitely know it—and would probably be inside a dinosaur’s digestive tract right about then. An old expression of his father’s popped into his head— _loose lips sink ships_ \--but Victor “Franken” Stein probably hadn’t meant it like that.

“I dunno. I’m not thinking. As usual.” Shaking his head, Chase played dumb. 

But Gert was unwilling to let the subject drop. “Are you all right?” she asked, touching the back of his hand. “You’ve been tense ever since we met up at the sushi bar.” 

“I’m fine. We had a close call with that drug dealer dude, but that was nothing.” He sat up abruptly, unable to contain his troubling thoughts. “Gert, you nearly _died_ tonight.”

“What?”

He held up his fingers. “You were _this close_ to being street pizza!”

Gert blinked. “Oh. _That_. Well, at least we can thank Johnny Five for saving me this time instead of killing me.”

Chase’s cheeks were burning red. “This isn’t funny!”

“I’m not saying it is,” Gert replied in an even, somber tone. She looked him in the eye, holding his gaze steady. “Is it really Victor? Are you mad that _he_ saved me?”

His mouth set in a firm line, Chase replied, “Yes—no—there are a lot of things bugging me right now. I mean, I’m your boyfriend. _I’m_ the one that should be doing the saving, you know?”

“That’s sweet. Chauvinistic, but sweet.” Gert tried to stroke his back, but he pulled away like a sullen child. She frowned. “Honey, listen to me. We put our lives on the line every time we go topside. We can’t let every close call get to us.” 

Chase clenched his fists, his nails leaving small indentations on his palms. “Look, no matter how many vampires or aliens or…or _space sharks_ we fight, I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to seeing my girlfriend get _chucked_ off the side of the building.” His fists were shaking now. “When the chips are down, all I got is a switchblade and my winning personality. How am I gonna help save the world with those?”

There was a slight change in Gert’s expression, one that only Chase would recognize. The lamplight made the moisture in her hair glimmer like tiny iridescent stars. She was sad and soft and beautiful.

“You don’t have to save the world, Chase. Just save yourself.”

“I…” Hanging his head, he exhaled a deep breath. “I was scared,” he admitted, ending the painful pause.

Gert cupped his chin in her hand. “Chase. Baby.” Her voice was like a warm bath, cleansing him of his anger and frustration. A smile flickered on her lips. “You only _wish_ you could get rid of me that easily.”

“Gert…”

“Shhh,” she said, kissing him lightly on the mouth. Their faces parted slowly. 

“Your fingers are cold,” murmured Chase, still feeling the icy chill on his cheek.

“Then warm me up.” 

Whispering in her ear, Chase promised to do just that. But even as he fumbled out of his clothes, pressed his body against Gert’s, and made love to her, he could not quite escape his sense of cold, lingering dread.


End file.
